Happy New Year Miss Granger
by CastleLyre
Summary: Hermione didn't want to go to the New Years party. Her ex would be there with another woman. What happens when the Weasley Twins give her drink an extra kick in to make her relax?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in it. JKR and all those rich companies do.

Happy New Year Miss Granger

In the private rooms of the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she concentrated on Ginny's face as she meticulously applied the makeup that would match the dresses the two girls had bought the prior weekend.

"Hermione, I think that eye shadow may be a tad too dark. I don't exactly want to look as if I have an abusive boyfriend after all," The redhead dryly remarked.

Hermione Granger flinched, hearing that dreaded word. _Boyfriend. _

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the best friends of Harry Potter, had been in an on and off relationship since their fifth year, when the lanky redhead had finally plucked enough courage to kiss her when the two had been on a walk on the grounds. Their rocky relationship had ended for good a month ago, when Ron decided he would instead play quidditch with the other Gryffindors, conveniently forgetting that he and Hermione had scheduled a study date for that night. Thus, having lost her date, Hermione had been ready to abandon her plans for the new year, but after many biting comments from Harry and Ginny (all about how she should get out more and put an end to the "pity parade," as Ginny had termed it), she decided to put aside studying for one night and try to enjoy herself. 

This was the reason why she and Ginny were now in her room, putting on the finishing touches to their bodies a quarter of an hour before the party Headmaster Dumbledore had arranged. This party had been established the prior year when the Dark Lord Voldemort had finally been vanquished by the combined efforts of the Hogwarts Staff, the Order of the Phoenix, and several Hogwarts Students, including several Slytherins. 

"Sorry," Hermione said, quickly grasping her wand and making the appropriate change to the offending makeup. "Ginny, don't you think we may be overdressed? It is after all, only a party."

"Hermione, this is how everyone else will be dressing. Besides, don't you want to look _good_, and show Ron what he has decided to pass up on? He's going with Lavender, and I know _she'll_ be dressing to impress. Put on your shoes and we'll go. Harry and Neville are waiting."

Neville was to be Hermione's escort to the dance. He had changed much from the quivering first year he had once been, being more self confident, and now stood only two inches shorter than Ron's towering height. His frame was a bit more filled than Ron's, having no athletic inclination, but he was just as popular with the students. Although he had no designs on becoming Hermione's boyfriend, he had agreed with the other Gryffindors that she needed to get out of her slump. Having no excuse to refuse his company after breaking up with Ron, Hermione had been forced to accept. Harry was Ginny's boyfriend. They had gotten together in the summer when Harry had gone vacationing with the Weasleys. 

Determined to show up Ron, Hermione quickly put on her shoes and with Ginny, headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor Severus Snape relaxed in his marble bath tub, fully immersed by the steaming hot water, determined to have some time to relax before having to attend that hormone raging excuse for a social event the Headmaster had arranged which was apparently, mandatory for all the staff. 

He had not changed much after Voldemort's defeat. He was still strict and quick to hand out detentions, but he was less strained and the lines that had been developing around his mouth had faded. However, being the "bastard" he was, as he had heard students call him, he still favored Slytherin above the other houses.

After washing himself, Snape languidly climbed out of the bath and dried himself, tying one towel around his waist and taking another to dry his hair. Going into his bedroom, he opened his wardrobe and extracted the clothes he would wear. Although you couldn't tell the difference unless you were close, the black robes he would wear tonight were of a much finer quality than that which he would normally wear. Glancing at the clock to see how much time he had left, he quickly put on his apparel and examined himself in the mirror attached to the inner door of his wardrobe.

Since the last battle, his figure was no longer haggard and had filled out to being lean. His nose was still slightly crooked as it would be till his body crumbled into dust, a lasting reminder of his distaste for Sirius Black. His pallid skin had reached a healthier cream color, and his eyes were still the shining obsidian they had always been. Although most people would not notice (mainly because Snape didn't smile often), his teeth were no longer the yellow even he had been disgusted with, owing to the fact that he no longer had to ingest potions to fight off the pain of the cruciatus curse. Even his hair was changed. It hung down to an inch past his chin, no longer greasy. However, _that_ was only because he had just washed it. Greasy hair was unfortunately a consequence of being one of the best Potions masters in the world. Making sure there was nothing to fault with his appearance, he set the wards on his quarters and briskly made his way to the great hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Ginny were sitting down in a chair waiting for Neville and Harry to return with drinks. She glanced around the room, looking at all the familiar faces. Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins had returned to conduct all the music, and Professor McGonagall stood close behind them, her sharp eyes making sure they didn't put on any music she thought to be inappropriate. Professor Dumbledore was quietly walking up behind her, a whistle between his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Minutes ago, Hermione had felt a flicker of satisfaction when she saw Ron choking on his drink upon her entrance. Now, a wave of irritation hit her when she saw Ron dancing very close to Lavender to the pumping music, his hands slowly wandering down her waist and lower. 

Ginny, sensing her friends displeasure said quickly, "The bastard's here."

Snape was walking through the doors and scowled when the confetti, that had been spelled to fall over each person as they walked through the doors, spilled over his hair and clothes. 

"You shouldn't call him that," Hermione said. Although she didn't always like Snape for always taking points away from Gryffindor unfairly, as Head Girl, she believed that students should always have respect for teachers. 

"Here's your drink, Hermione," Neville told her, handing her a red punch while Harry surreptitiously whispered to Ginny as he led her away.

Taking a large swallow of her drink, Hermione didn't hear Ginny say her next words.

"Fred and George did _what_ to her drink!?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peeves sighed as he floated above the castle. Under orders from the Bloody Baron, he had been forbidden from going anywhere near the New Year's Party. He had resigned himself to searching for couples trying to get some private time together, and scaring the wits out of them at the most inappropriate time possible.

Seeing a couple next to the lake slowly shedding themselves of their clothes while wrapped up in each other, a glint came to his eye as he floated close to them.

After the two had gone into the lake, his eyes fixated upon the two bundles of clothes, and he chortled silently. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was having the time of her life. She danced close to Neville like it was the last night of fun she would ever have (which, in her mind it was, because soon she would have nothing to do but study for the N.E.W.T.s). She would show Ron what he had missed out on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scowling, Snape prowled the area around the lake, making sure no couples had decided to engage in more intimate activities. He heard giggling to his left as he slinked through the trees blocking his view of the lake. His eyes narrowed when he saw two bodies wrapped around each other in the water.

__

There is no way in hell I'm going to doom myself to teaching their future progeny, he thought as he strode toward his targets silently.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Minerva, are you sure you wouldn't like a piece of candy?"

"Albus, in case you have forgotten, I still haven't forgiven you for that joke you had at my expense only four hours ago. And it hasn't slipped from my mind that the _Weasley twins _have supplied some of the refreshments."

"My dear, it's the end of the year. Surely you can forgive me for being a bit excitable? As to the candy, you hurt me. Surely you wouldn't think _I_ am capable of something like coercing you into eating a canary cream?" Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall innocently.

Severus Snape cut into the conversation. "Excuse me Minerva, but I believe the two students waiting outside the hall doors belong to _you_? I found them taking a _relaxing_ swim in the lake. _Unclothed_."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neville had gone to sit down some time before, saying he was exhausted from being on his feet for so long. 

She called to him before stumbling on her feet and falling on someone.

"I think you've had enough Hermione."

"Harry! What are you talking about! There's still..." She looked at the clock that would announce the new year. "A quarter of an hour till the night ends!"

"You're drunk." Ginny stated.

"What! That's not possible! I can't get drunk because I don't drink! All I've had is this delightful punch that Neville brought me!" She slurred.

"Exactly." Ginny muttered.

The music was suddenly stopped and it was apparent that there was a commotion at the other end of the hall. People from all the houses were laughing and whistling as two people covering themselves with their hands and identifiable as Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley marched behind Professor McGonagall through the crowds, devoid of any clothes. 

Someone in the crowd called out "Looks like Weasley finally saw Brown's uranus!" and Harry and Ginny, abandoning Hermione, went to see what had happened to Ron

"Hey! Wait up!" Hermione yelled as she tried to follow them. A hand flew around her waist just as she was about to fall.

"Miss Granger, it appears that you are inebriated" came the sneering voice of Severus Snape.

"Professor! How 'bout a drink?" 

"Let's get you to bed you senseless girl. I would take you to the infirmary, but it seems you aren't the only person to have partaken in a Weasley Wheeze creation."

"But there's only five minutes left! We'll miss the New Year!"

Snape ignored the rest of her protests as he dragged her out of the Great Hall, everyone else's attention still on what had happened to Ron. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape scowled at Granger. Half way to the staff and Head students' apartments, the annoying girl had passed out. He had had to pick her up in his arms to take her the rest of the way. He entered into her rooms after speaking the password all teachers received. 

Passing through the first room, which was filled with many bookshelves and some comfortable furniture (all in the traditional Gryffindor red and gold), he entered her bedroom and deposited her onto the bed. After much thought, he decided he should _not_ dress her in the pajamas resting on the bed. After removing her shoes, he was in the process of tucking her into bed when the fireworks were seen outside the window. The shouts of "Happy New Year" by the students in the castle could be faintly heard.

Granger, eyes half-closed, suddenly wrapped her arms around him and said "Happy New Year!" She then proceeded to push her lips against his lightly while his eyes widened in shock. Pushing her away, Snape backed away from the bed while the girl snuggled back into the blankets and fell asleep.

He stared at the peaceful expression on her face as his hand came involuntarily to cover his lips. Turning around, he headed for the door. His hand on the door, ready to close the door behind him, he turned around. 

"Happy New Year, Miss Granger," he said before silently closing the door.

A/N: In a sudden bout of inspiration, I decided to write this after feeling quite guilty about being a member of WIKKT for so long without writing anything in return. 

This was my first fic and a one-shot, so some comments would be appreciated.


End file.
